duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Duolingo Browser Extensions
Browser extensions are tools that enhance the experience in the browser. These are unofficial tools developed to aid users who use Duolingo. Note: '''These extensions could stop working at any time (or negatively affect duolingo features) if Duolingo changes its functionality.' '''Remember to exercise caution before installing these extensions.' Chrome Browser Duolingo Binge A Chrome Extension, which saves three mouse clicks per lessons. If you click into a category, the next lesson is going to be automatically started. If you finish a lesson, you're going to be redirected to the "Home" page. Animated pictures say more than words: http://bit.ly/duo-binge Duolingo Vocabulary Manager The Duolingo Vocabulary Manager is a Chrome add-on to help study Duolingo words. Features include:Duolingo Vocabulary Manager * Query Duolingo to get your list of known vocabulary * Quiz current list of vocabulary * Spaced Repetition: Consider the last study time and determine when to study a word again Duolingo Notes Duolingo Notes allows users to save notes during learning. See FAQ for more information. Features include:Duolingo Notes: * Bookmark the question * Review your bookmarked notes * Copy the note * Speak the note * Delete the note Duolingo Tweaks Current status (20.08.2016): The extension seems broken - probably obsolete and not compatible with the current version of Duolingo. This extension introduces some enhancements on Duolingo website to make it more enjoyable and more efficient.Duolingo Tweaks Extension Details Features include: * Fast language switching * Pause after each sentence during timed practice sessions * Choose the question types asked during practice sessions Duo break Time "Use lingots to award progress in Duolingo with temporary access to otherwise blocked sites"https://www.duolingo.com/comment/7801073 Features *Inserts an extra shelf and item into the Lingot store *The extension transfers a single lingot to a thread in discussions *Uses a configurable timer which allows access to a list of blocked sites IPA Extension French IPA translation for sentences on Duolingo.IPA Extension Anstatauxi "Tiny chrome extension that replaces what you type on Duolingo according to the x-system (sx -> ŝ, cx -> ĉ, etc.)"https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/anstatauxi/geffaabblpcfabmjdoipmfplglceofgj. Duolexia A Chrome extension providing monotype font to aid people suffering form dyslexia on Duolingo. Duolibro Current status (1.09.2017): The extension seems broken - probably not compatible with the current version of Duolingo. A Chrome extension that changes the input to whatever language is needed. Works with Russian, German, Ukrainian, Turkish, Norwegian, Hebrew , Vietnamese, Swedish and Danish. DuoKeyboard An extension that changes your keyboard. Multiple keyboards are supported covering most of the courses including Czech, Danish Dutch, English, Esperanto, French, German, Greek, Hebrew, Hindi, Italian, Portuguese, Russian and more. For several languages it is possible to choose different keyboard layouts. TELEX, VNI and VIQR input is supported for Vietnamese learners. Additionally a cheat sheet can be shown on screen to assist in learning the keyboard layout. Will Save An extension that blocks time-wasting sites until you do your Duolingo reviews for the day, so you can stay focused. Skill Strength for Duolingo An extension that swaps the new crowns lessons bar back to a skill strength bar so you can see what you need to practice and re-gold your tree once again. Firefox Will Save An extension that blocks time-wasting sites until you do your Duolingo reviews for the day, so you can stay focused. FFDuo A Firefox extension helping users not to miss their everyday practice.https://www.duolingo.com/comment/16519938 DuoKeyboard Same as the Chrome version. Opera DuoKeyboard Same as the Chrome version. See also *Userscripts References Category:User tools